


In the Rising Sun

by AxisMage



Series: The Omegaverse Trip [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clark and Conner are utter marshmallows, Dick is stubborn, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Linebreaks, Lots of ´em, M/M, Martha and Jon are the best in laws, Mpreg, Omega Verse, The Kents are a godsend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxisMage/pseuds/AxisMage
Summary: Dick and Conner are finally able to go out to Kansas to visit the Kents. Clark and Bruce must come along. It´s been a little while since they last saw each other, and there´s just something about the Kansas air that makes their little visit much more enjoyable and surprising





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... this came out waaaaay longer than I expected, which is why I´m breaking it in two. Next part should be up in a couple of days... hopefully XD.  
> As always, thanks to my wonderful beta Lorelain for being my lordress and savior <3, I luv her so much.  
> And can I just say? Writing these two brings me so much happiness, and I hope some of that feeling transmits over to anyone who reads this

Dick riffles through the last rack on the store. His fingers move nimbly over the row of tiny clothes, pause every once in a while to pull off a hanger so he can examine the item a bit closer. He hums when he finds one he likes, throws it into his cart and keeps going down the rack. He finishes searching a couple of minutes later and sighs, turns back to his cart. It´s pretty full, but given he´d looked in every single rack on the store, he´s surprised he hadn’t needed another one or an extra basket. It had taken a while to fill it up, it had tired him out. He only hopes he´d killed enough time.

He pulls out his phone and glances at the clock. Six-thirty. He´s been in the store for over three hours. He figures that´s as good as he´ll get.

He wheels his cart to the front of the store. There are three other customers in the shop, a mom-to-be on her own and two dads-to-be. The omega´s belly is almost as big as Dick´s, but unlike him, he´s got his mate snooping around the shop and bringing back options for them to agree on. Dick is almost jealous. His feet hurt, his back hurts, and despite his goal when going in was to kill time, he kind of wishes Conner was there shopping with him.

Of course, if Conner were around, Dick wouldn’t be killing time in a shop in the first place.

He sighs as the cashier starts ringing him up. Usually, he´d do more than answer the cashier´s smile with one of his own. Today however, he´s not in the mood for small talk. Hasn’t been in the past couple of weeks, if he´s honest.

“Are you having more than one baby or are you just this passionate about baby clothing?” the cashier asks when she starts putting Dick´s purchase into bags. There´s no malice in her voice, only genuine amusement and a somewhat maternal tenderness.

“Twins,” Dick says. He tries to look as proud as he always does whenever people ask. He only manages to puff out his chest.

The cashier´s expression doesn’t waver. “Your first?”

“Yeah.”

“My first children were twins too.”

Dick does manage a smile at that. “Really? Any tips you´d like to share with a very unprepared father?”

She lets out a laugh. “Tips, hmm? Let´s see… I think I just have one. Have fun and enjoy their first eight or ten years of their lives to dress them the same. After that, they´ll start complaining about finding themselves far away from their twin.”

Dick´s own laugh comes soft, yet heartfelt. “I´ll keep that in mind,” he says, hands over his card and picks up his bags. She swipes it, hands him his receipt and helps him with the last of the five bags. “Thank you.”

“Thank you for your purchase. Good luck.”

Dick throws a smile over his shoulder. He manages to juggle the five bags out of the store and to the car Bruce had insisted he and Conner take barely a couple of weeks ago, about a day before everyone had left. At the time, Dick had only taken it as a nice gesture from him. In hindsight, he should have known something was up. In hindsight, he should have expected shit to hit the fan the moment Bruce dropped the car in front of their apartment because that´s exactly what had happened.

He stuffs the bags in the backseat and slides behind the wheel. As soon as his door is closed and the engine is revving, Dick hits some buttons on the radio and tucks an earpiece into his ear. It crackles to life as he starts moving down the road.

Tim´s voice comes quick and urgent. “Dick? Everything okay?

Dick is tired of hearing Tim sound like that. Then again, he figures Tim is already tired of his answer and subsequent question. “Yeah, everything´s fine. Any news?”

“Since you called a couple hours ago? Not really.”

Dick closes his eyes for a second, then remembers he´s on the road. He opens them again and takes a deep breath. “But they´re still supposed to come back today?” he asks.

There´s some rustling, some typing. “Yeah,” Tim says. “We haven´t received any other transmission either at the Cave or the Batcave, and I haven´t heard anything from the Watchtower. I´m guessing you haven´t either?”

“No.” Dick swallows, tightens his hands on the steering wheel. “Tim…”

“I know, Dick,” Tim says. “We all want our friends and family back. I know you want Conner back.”

“The mission was supposed to last only one week, Tim. We were supposed to fly out to Kansas last week as soon as they all came home. They´re late, and we have no way to communicate with them apart from those dumb transmissions…”

“Dick,” Tim says. “Hey, Dick, breathe.”

“I´m not usually this paranoid,” Dick whispers, gripping the steering wheel.

“You´re not usually pregnant, two weeks away from giving birth and uncommunicated from your mate, who, I might add, you love and who loves you back and has been there every single step of the way.”

“That doesn’t really help me, Tim.”

Tim goes quiet for a little while, then gives an embarrassed chuckle. “Sorry, I guess it doesn’t. But I mean it, Dick, take a deep breath and try to relax. Conner and Bruce and the others should be back tonight.”

“They better be,” Dick grumbles. “Mrs. Kent wasn’t too happy with us moving our visit to the farm first one week, then the other. For all our sakes, I hope they come back tonight.” And because he also misses Conner, too much for it to be healthy. Dick wonders whether that´s the pregnancy talking. He also wonders how Bruce is doing with his own pregnancy. Dick had not been happy with Bruce going on a dangerous mission, Conner hadn’t either, but since Clark didn’t yet know about the pregnancy when most of the Justice League and a good chunk of the Team left, they hadn’t been able to stop him.

Dick had asked Conner to look after Bruce and to bring themselves back in one piece. Conner had said he would do his best.

As Dick hangs up on Tim after declining his invitation for dinner at the Manor with Cassie, he hopes Conner does more than his best.

He drives back to his apartment building without even turning the radio on. He gets the bags out and takes the elevator. His feet hurt already, he is so _not_ taking the stairs.

After taking the bags to the nursery room Clark and Conner had finished about a month and a half prior, he takes out all the small clothes and tries to distract himself spreading them all over the cribs. He feels the babies kick rather urgently a good time later, and he finally pays attention to his throbbing feet and aching back.

“I´m going, I´m going,” he says, and leaves the nursery. He picks up the phone and walks to the fridge. He´s survived with his own cooking and food Alfred sends, but he wants something else tonight.

He calls to have something delivered, then heads to the shower. The food comes minutes after he´s slipped into his pajamas, and Dick finally allows himself to fall on the couch once the food is on the coffee table. He fishes for his phone, starts rubbing a hand against his belly. He taps into his contacts and eyes Conner´s number for several minutes before putting his phone away. He´s tried calling before, but of course their phone company doesn´t cover intergalactic ground. Besides, nearly everyone went undercover. Dick isn´t allowed to contact him, hasn´t been able to do it even once. Like he´d told Tim, he isn´t usually this paranoid, but the visit to the farm is still on hold, their babies are about fourteen days from delivery date, Bruce is pregnant and in outer space, and the mission they went on isn’t the easiest. Dick worries, he can´t help it.

His stomach growls, and the babies kick as if to remind him he needs to breathe and eat. He nods, picks up one of the containers and pats his belly.

“It´s okay,” he assures them. “It´s fine, I´m fine.” He gets more kicks for an answer, and he laughs. “I´m worried about daddy, true, but I promise everything is all right. I hope he and Bruce get back soon. I miss them a lot, especially daddy. Do you guys miss him?” More kicks, and Dick isn´t sure if the babies are actually responding or if it is own imagination. He decides to go with the first option. “Me too. He´s supposed to come back today. Plans changed last week, so let´s hope they don´t change again. Also, Bruce needs to get back. He´s also having a baby, you know? He shouldn’t have gone in the mission in the first place, but you know how stubborn he is.” Dick lets out another laugh and opens the first container of food. The babies kick again.

“All right, all right, I´m going to eat already.”

* * *

He falls asleep curled up on the couch. He doesn´t even remember when he put the food container down and what show he was watching by the time his head hit the armrest. All he knows is that one second he is asleep, curled into his side, a hand on top of his round middle, and the next, there is an arm sliding over his shoulders, one under his knees, and he is being lifted from the couch and… heading somewhere.

His eyes jerk open, and he has to blink into the darkness before he makes out the face inches away from his.

“Conner¡” he utters.

Conner´s smile in the dark makes something in Dick´s chest tighten, and he finds himself smiling back as if it were a reflex. “I´m home,” Conner says.

“So I see. Where are we going? To bed?”

“To the plane. It leaves at five.”

Dick blinks again, trying to chase the sleep away, and glances around. They´re still in their apartment, and Conner is carrying him to the open door. “The plane?”

“Yeah, we´re supposed to visit Ma today, remember?”

“… How long ago did you arrive?”

“About fifteen minutes ago. Bruce and Clark are waiting in the car outside. I got our bags ready before picking you up.”

Dick purses his lips, glances at the bags slung over Conner´s shoulders. “Don´t you need to sleep?”

“I´ll sleep and have my hello kiss when we´re on the car, or the plane.”

“Want help with those bags?”

“I´ve got it.”

Dick scoffs. “Showoff,” he mutters, then grins. “The twins and I missed you and your superhuman strength and superhuman ego. A lot.”

“I missed my family too,” Conner replies, and _that_ … that makes Dick´s chest tighten again. He wraps an arm around Conner´s neck and leans his cheek against his shoulder, enjoys Conner´s warmth and scent as his mate trots downs the stair as if he weren´t carrying anything at all. Dick shivers as soon as the cold air of the street hits him, and Conner hugs him tighter, walks to the limo – of course it’s a limo – waiting in front of their building and slides inside.

Dick pulls away and crawls into the seats as Conner´s arm slides form under his knees, and he scoots over for Conner to sit next to him. Dick pulls him towards him this time, and it isn´t until Conner´s cheek rests again his collarbone that he looks around.

Clark gives him a soft smile and a wave from the seats across from theirs. Dick opens his mouth to greet him, but then his eyes land on Bruce´s softly snoring figure, curled up against a corner of the limo, a frown on his face even when he is obviously asleep.

Conner pushes forward to whisper directly against his ear. “He´s exhausted. They all were, really.”

Dick raises an eyebrow. He glances at Bruce again, then speaks, barely a whisper. He knows the two of them will be able to hear him. “The humans, you mean?”

Clark gives him a shy smile. He shrugs. Again, Conner is the one who speaks. “Some non-humans too.”

“Diana?”

“Yeah.”

Dick raises both eyebrows. “And yet you Kryptonians are still dandy?”

“Clark? Probably not. Me? I´m exhausted as well.”

That does get out a snort out of Clark, and Dick looks over at him, eyebrows still raised.

“I´m tired,” Clark whispers eventually, “but not as much as they are, especially Bruce. He fell asleep on the Javelin back to Earth, and that gives you an idea of how tired he is.”

It does, and Dick wonders whether Bruce was so tired because of the mission itself or because he was pregnant and trying to hide it the whole trip. He wonders if Clark knows already, and looks down at Conner, whose eyes are already closed. “Did Bruce tell…?” he begins, but Clark cuts him off with a soft, “I know.”

Dick´s gaze settles back on Clark. He freezes. “What do you mean?”

Clark smiles, small and happy and… proud. “I know. I can hear the baby´s heartbeat,” he explains, smile widening. “It´s fast, and very faint, like your twins´… but even softer. I heard it for the first time when we came to give you the car the other day. I thought it was just the twins, but then we got home and you weren´t around and the little sound was still there. Bruce has been avoiding more smells and foods than usual, too.”

Dick stays quiet and stares for a couple of seconds, then smiles back at Clark. “How did you allow him to go on the mission?”

“You know there´s no stopping Bruce.”

Dick tries not to laugh. He nods. “Does Bruce know you know?”

“Not yet.” Clarks seems ready to say something else, but Bruce shifts on his side of the limo and jerks awake, gasping, turning his head left and right. He seems to calm down when he notices Clark, flat out relaxes when he sees Dick on the other side of the limo with Conner curled around him.

“Dick,” he says, voice heavy with sleep.

“Welcome back, Bruce, I´m glad to have you all back and safe.”

Bruce frowns, yaws, curls a bit more into his corner, one arm covering his belly. Dick doesn’t think it´s voluntary. “Wake me up when we get to the airport,” he mutters, and seems to be asleep again less than a minute later.

Conner starts snoring softly. Bruce´s breath evens out. Clark and Dick exchange amused glances.

“Good night?” Clark says.

“Good night,” Dick replies.

Clark curls into his own corner of the limo. Dick settles a bit better against Conner and closes his eyes, lets his breathing lull him back to sleep. He knows the plane is waiting for them in a field, given they´re taking the Wayne private jet, and he knows that is at least another hour away. He manages to get a good nap in before they reach the field, and once they´re settled in on the plane again, Conner gives him a light kiss before falling asleep against his shoulder.

The plane has a room and a bed, because of course it does, and Bruce takes it while Clark remains on the seats with them. Clark already looks more rested, and he and Dick chat about the mission and why it took so long and some souvenirs Clark managed to bring back for a little while until Clark yawns and falls asleep in his seat. Dick stays awake, he has had a good night of rest, and he spends the rest of the flight whispering to his babies and glancing rather amusedly at Conner and Clark.

When they touch ground in the outskirts of Kansas, Clark unbuckles his seat and goes to get Bruce. Conner wakes up slowly, yawns, and snuggles against Dick.

Dick lets out a chuckle and places his hand over Conner´s, where it´s settled on top of his belly.

“I thought I was the cuddly one,” he points out.

“You are. But it´s been a while,” Conner says, then pulls away and offers Dick a small smile. “It´s good to be back, by the way.”

“It´s even better to have you back,” Dick replies, tangling his free fingers in Conner´s shirt and pulling him in for a kiss. It´s long, and sweet, full of gentle touches and probing tongues. It´s a good ‘welcome back’ kiss if Dick can say so himself.

“What did you do the time we were gone? You went to the appointment, right?” Conner breathes when the kiss ends.

Dick nods, is about to tell Conner about what he´s been doing lately. Before he can, however, the pilot´s voice comes through the speakers located all around the jet. It´s time for them to come down.

Conner helps Dick to his feet and holds his hand as they descent the plane stairs to the ground. Conner holds onto his hand even when they´re on the ground, and Dick is about to comment on it, but he hears a gasp, followed by what he can only say is gleeful _squeal_.

He turns and finds none other than Martha Kent springing forward with… is that Krypto?

Dick barely has time to brace himself before thin yet strong arms wrap around him, holding him in what has to be the best motherly hug to ever exist. Dick isn’t really surprised, he knew what he was up against. Over the years, he´s seen Bruce´s reaction after he comes back from the farm, after all.

He isn’t prepared, however, for the sweet scent that hits his nostrils the longer Martha hugs him. It smells like Christmas morning all of a sudden, of sugar and butter cookies and a cup of hot cocoa. It is one of the most beautiful, homey and utterly comforting scents Dick has ever encountered. It reminds him of his own mother, his own childhood, and had he been not pregnant and a bit younger, he would already be clinging to her and trying to climb into her lap.

“Wow,” he breathes when Martha pulls back to smile up at him, rubbing his arms. Dick chuckles. “I mean… _wow_. I knew you were going to be a force of nature, Mrs. Kent, but I didn´t know just how big… well that was… a doozy and…”

She takes pity on him and cuts him off with a soft laugh before patting his shoulder. “It´s Martha,” she says. Her other hand hovers over his belly. “May I?” she asks.

“Of course.”

She lays her hand on his belly, and during the first few minutes – in which Martha only stares and smiles and her eyes get shiny – nothing happens. Then the babies kick. Dick expects her to jump. She ends up laughing instead, shaking her head and sighing.

“It´s really good to have you here and meet you, officially, as Conner´s boyfriend and mate,” she says. “You look beautiful, and so healthy.”

“Thank you,” Dick replies, and takes the compliment instead of pointing out he surely looks like a worn out beach ball with pajamas. He lets her go on to greet Conner next and watches a big and genuine smile appear on his face as he hugs his mother.

“It´s been a little while,” Jon says, making Dick turn his attention back to Pa Kent. Jon offers a grin and holds out a hand, which Dick takes immediately. “I mean, the last time I saw you was the time your Cave came crashing down and half the team stayed in the barn.”

“Conner told me later that you had brought cocoa for everyone to share at the barn,” Dick says.

“I did, and you were gone already.”

“I guess I owe you a cup of hot cocoa?”

“You do, and I´ll make sure we get it this time around,” Jon says, and nods at him before moving over to hug Conner and muss up his hair.

Clark and Bruce join them seconds later, and Martha wastes no time in throwing her arms around her oldest son and making him bend down so she can kiss both his cheeks. Jon greets Clark with a pat on the shoulder as Martha hugs Bruce and murmurs something Dick can´t quite catch. He sees Bruce give the ghost of a smile, which speaks volumes, and then he sees _it_. He sees Martha stop talking mid-sentence. He watches her nostrils flare, her eyes flick down to Bruce´s flat abdomen. Dick practically sees the lightbulb appear over her head.

Bruce frowns at her and seems ready to ask if there´s something wrong. Jon catches his attention before he can do it, and Bruce turns to greet him.

Martha gives Bruce one last glance before her eyes meet Dick´s. She raises an eyebrow at him, and Dick gives an imperceptible nod. He feels Conner step closer to him, and then Conner gives a nod as well. Then Dick sees Martha and Clark lock eyes, sees Clark give a grin and a wink.

Martha does a good job of holding back a laugh, and when Bruce looks back at her, her face is as sweet and innocent as always.

* * *

They take it easy the rest of the day. Martha shows the couples to their rooms inside the family house after breakfast and tells them about the little party she´d scheduled for tomorrow before going back to work and oversee the fields. Conner stays with Dick in their room and helps him unpack. Krypto stays with them, and after they´re done, Conner takes Dick to the rocking chairs on the back porch. They sit down, Krypto climbs into Conner´s lap and they spend the rest of the morning – until Clark comes out to find them for lunch – talking with each other and laughing. Dick does most of the talking, as usual, but Conner has never minded, and now he minds even less.

“I missed the sound of your voice,” he admits as they set the table. “And your laugh. And all your silly words.”

Dick bursts out laughing, leans across the table to pull Conner by his shirt and kiss him. “Is that a compliment?”

“Always,” Conner replies, brushing their noses together.

They take a walk after lunch. Conner asks at least five times if he´s feeling up to it, and Dick rolls his eyes at least two more times than that.

“I´m fine,” he insists. “It´s been an easy day, and I want to see the farm.”

“You told me your feet have been hurting a lot lately and…”

Dick places his palm over Conner´s mouth. “I´ll tell you if I get tired, okay? And you can carry me back, since you seem to love carrying me everywhere.”

Both of Conner´s eyebrows go up.

Dick snorts, takes his hand away and leans in to kiss the tip of Conner´s nose. “All right, since I love you carrying me everywhere like I weigh nothing, even though I probably look like crap.”

“Don’t,” Conner groans. “I heard what Ma told you when we got here, and she´s totally right. You look beautiful.”

“Well, sure. I mean, we´ve both heard about the pregnancy glow and you know, the bias of the family and…”

“You look beautiful,” Conner repeats, and he wraps his arm around Dick´s waist, pulls him as close as he can without putting too much pressure on his belly. “I don’t care about the bias or the glow or whatever it is you´re going to use as an excuse. You´re gorgeous. Whether it is in tight Kevlar and a domino or with your round belly and the old shirt, to me, you always look beautiful.”

Dick does not blush. He doesn’t. And if he looks away… it´s not because Conner´s eyes are raw and honest. “You´re chatty today,” he says eventually.

Conner´s chuckle reverberates against his chest. “I know. Does it bother you?”

“Of course not. I´m just wondering if something in particular… triggered it.”

Conner pauses. Dick pauses. They stay in a quiet and tight embrace until Conner gives Dick a rather shy glance.

“You are not a typical omega,” he says finally. “And I like to think of myself as something more than a typical alpha. I have always believed that our relationship is based on much more than just us liking each other´s scents and the need for a mate.”

“But we are more than that,” Dick points out. “We have always been so much more than just our instincts.”

One of Conner´s cheek lifts. “We are,” he agrees, “but these past couple of weeks… I had never experienced feelings or instincts quite like that. I needed your scent, I needed your warmth, I needed our babies´ heartbeats, I needed to feel them kick every night before we went to bed. I needed you close, Dick, and because you were here and I was off-planet everything set me on edge.”

Dick raises an eyebrow, and Conner raises one back. “All right, everything set me on edge more than usual. Rationally I knew you and the kids were okay, I knew you were safe and you didn’t need me growling and hitting anything in your path that even hinted at danger, but at the same time I was so worried and tense and jumpy. Even Dinah commented on it.”

“What did she say?” Dick asks curiously.

Conner looks… bashful. “She said to tone down the paranoid alpha crap or otherwise she was going to send me in a Javelin back home by myself to mother-hen you instead of the League and the Team.”

Dick bursts out laughing. “Did she say anything else?” he asks between chuckles.

“She then patted my shoulder and told me she couldn’t because we needed all hands on deck. She also told me you were fine and that she couldn’t wait to see me back home and turn all the alpha crap into mushy words and feelings of relief.”

A new wave of laughter takes over Dick, and he ends up wrapping his arms around Conner´s neck and pressing his forehead against his shoulder to not fall down. “I take it she´s seen it before?”

“Quoting her, she said, ‘Ollie pulls the same crap when over a week has passed and we still haven´t seen each other, and he´s a pain without me even being pregnant. You´re bound to be much worse. Cheesier too.’”

Dick tries to suffocate his laughter and succeeds after a couple of minutes. When he pulls back, tears trailing down his cheeks, he finds Conner shaking his head, amused.

“So that´s why,” he hums, then brushes their noses together. “I guess it also explains why you´re mother-henning me more than usual too.”

Conner shrugs. Dick rolls his eyes, takes one of Conner´s hand and pulls away, starts walking towards the maize fields. “Well, you´re in for a treat, Conner. I still want to walk the fields on my own two feet,” he reminds him.

“But you´ll be honest with me when you get tired.”

“I´m rethinking that promise.”

Conner frowns at him. Dick just laughs again.

* * *

Conner wakes up to the sound of Martha and Jon talking somewhere around the house and Dick´s evened-out breathing at his side. The sun streams into the room through the blinds they´d forgotten to close yesterday, and Conner takes a moment to soak it all in.

They had started the night with Conner spooning Dick, and by some strange Kansas miracle, they´re still like that now. Dick is still fast asleep, his hand holding Conner´s in place where Conner had rested it against Dick´s belly at some point during the night. His scent invades Conner´s nostrils as Conner nuzzles his shoulder, and he stays like that for several minutes. He´s missed this more than he can actually say, more than he _had_ said. He hadn’t been kidding yesterday when he´d told Dick about being more on edge than usual about everything. While his attitude had gone unnoticed for the most part, Bruce, Clark and Dinah had noticed, but she´d been the only one to actually point it out and tell him to tone it down.

Conner sighs as he remembers her face when she spoke to him. She had sounded serious, but she´d looked terribly amused, especially when she mentioned marriage, and that was the bit of conversation that he´d kept from Dick the night before.

_“I honestly don’t understand why the ceremony is needed when you and Dick are more married already than half the couples I know,” she´d said with a smile. “But I guess it is a nice formal gesture. I expect my invitation to be one of the first ones sent out, you hear me?”_

_Conner had blinked. “Excuse me?”_

_She´d looked surprised. “Oh. Is it supposed to be a secret? I thought… since Hal was screaming about how he´d practically seen the engagement happen already and Bruce was not contradicting him…”_

_Conner had reconsidered his opinion of Hal Jordan. “He talked to me about it, nothing else. He also said it looked like Bruce had given us his blessing._

_Dinah had waited. When Conner didn’t say anything else, she had frowned. “And?” she prompted._

_“And that´s it. There has been no engagement yet.”_

_“But you do want to get married.”_

_“It´d be nice,” Conner had admitted with a shrug. “We are mates, we are a team, we are a couple, true, but I think that a wedding would be… what did you call it?”_

_“A nice formality?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_Dinah had crossed her arms and given an incredulous shake of her head. “To think that when I first met you, you were this angry and surly young boy that had trouble even apologizing to the girl he liked. But look at you now, ready to be a dad, thinking of marriage and missing your boyfriend so much that it´s actually painful to watch.”_

_Conner had shrugged._

_Dinah had tossed her hair over her shoulder. “I figure Dick is going to want something big for the proposal. You know where to reach me if you need help with the planning. I´m sure Clark will help too.”_

_“Thanks.” He had figured that had been the polite thing to say._

His conversation with Dinah has stayed in his head ever since, and as he rubs his palm over Dick´s stomach and basks in the warm of the body next to his, he knows he wants this. He wants the family they´ll start really soon, he wants to keep being a team with Dick, he wants to stay partners in and out of costume, he wants to have breakfast with Dick and to run across the rooftops with Nightwing. He wants… he wants to have a word besides ‘mate’ to call both Nightwing and Dick, and ‘husband’ doesn´t seem like a bad idea. Not at all.

Then again, he´s known he wants to propose since before he went off-planet. He hadn’t had time to think about that while in space, but he realizes as he lays there that he has no idea how to do it. Dinah had said Dick would like something big, and Conner is willing to go all out if Dick will like it, but he isn’t sure what big implies, or how to put it all together. How do people usually propose?

He´s pushed out of his train of thought when someone knocks on their bedroom door very gently. Bruce´s voice comes next. “Are you boys awake already?”

Conner kind of finds Bruce´s choice of term amusing, but he keeps his comments to himself and slides out of bed. He opens the door and finds Bruce already dressed for the day in his version of Kansas clothing. Conner would buy the whole jeans and flannel shirt thing if he didn’t suspect the shirt alone probably cost more than everything Conner has back at home in his closet.

“Dick is still asleep,” Conner informs in a whisper.

“Hmm. It´s still early, not even your mom and dad have woken up. I suspected he wouldn’t be up either.”

“What about Clark?”

Bruce raises an eyebrow. Conner purses his lips. “Of course.”

“How come you´re not asleep too?”

“I wasn’t very tired,” Conner admits. “Why aren’t you?”

“I slept too much on the plane and yesterday. I could barely wait until the sun was up to get out of the room and do something.” Bruce frowns, hesitates, then frowns. “I… there was a coffeepot and… if want to join me or…” Bruce doesn’t finish. Instead, he just turns on his heel and marches down the hall to the kitchen. Conner closes the door behind him and follows dutifully.

Bruce hands him a cup when he gets there, then takes his own and sits on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. Conner sits on the windowsill, and they sit in a companionable silence for a good ten minutes. Bruce knows Conner isn´t the type to chat, and Conner knows Bruce would grunt and glare his way through the rest of his life if he could.

Eventually, however, Bruce clears his throat. “Martha says the party will start at lunch. She plans to have everyone out by dinner. She said she doesn’t want to tire Dick out, you and me too much.”

Conner almost chokes. “Us?” he asks, eyes widening.

Bruce frowns. “She knows we´re not good in public situations.”

Conner snorts. He can´t disagree though, so he doesn’t say anything. He nods instead and goes back to nursing his coffee. He notices Bruce is still frowning after a few minutes, so this time, he´s the one who clears his throat.

“Is there something… wrong?” he asks. He also knows Bruce doesn’t do well with those types of questions from Clark or anyone for that matter. He figures he´ll still give it a shot.

Bruce´s frown deepens. He takes a couple sips from his own cup, then sighs. “Are you seriously considering an engagement and marriage?” he deadpans.

Conner almost drops his cup. He gapes at Bruce, tries to get his expression under control. When he´s back to his usual serious face, he nods. “I am,” he says.

“Just because Jordan said so?”

“No. Hal did give me the idea, but it´s not like I want to do it just because he said I should.” Conner hesitates. He doesn’t want to talk to Bruce of all people about this, he´s pretty sure Bruce doesn´t want to hear it either, but Conner knows this talk had to happen sooner or later. “You know I love Dick, don’t you?” he begins, tone cautious. “And I know he loves me too. We´re mates, Bruce, we will become parents soon.”

“I know that,” Bruce grumbles. “I know all that. I know the bond you have.”

“Then does it really bother or surprise you that I want to ask him to marry me?” Conner shrugs. “Besides, I´ll only be _asking_. We don’t know what Dick is going to say. He may not want that label, and if he doesn´t, I will respect that and we won´t get married. Even if that´s the case, I´ll still try to make the proposal the best I can for him.”

Bruce rubs his palm over his face, groans. “He´s going to say yes, Conner,” he mutters. “We both know he´s going to be thrilled and say he would love to marry you.”

Conner pauses. He wrinkles his nose. “And that is…bad? Does it still bother you that we are together? I know parents usually think their child´s partner isn’t good enough for them. It´s fine if you think that I…”

“No, that´s not what I meant, or what I think,” Bruce snaps.

Conner sighs. “Then what´s the problem?”

Bruce stares at him, and Conner gets the feeling he should understand what Bruce wants to say without him actually saying it, but Conner can´t. He doesn’t really know Bruce, and while he´s seen Clark and Bruce communicate with glances or gestures a good part of the time, he´s not Clark.

“I… I don´t understand,” he admits.

A vein starts pulsing in Bruce´s forehead. He grumbles under his breath, shakes his head. They fall silent, and the silence stretches out for what feels like an eternity.

Finally, Bruce grunts. “No eloping. No senseless Vegas runaway idea with my grandchildren. No small ceremony in Bludhaven with just the two of you. Gotham. The Manor. A proper ceremony. If my oldest son is going to get married, I want him to do it right. Am I making myself clear?”

Conner almost bursts out laughing. The only thing that keeps him from doing so is Bruce´s trademarked glare: The Bat-Glare. It´s… not as terrifying as Conner remembers.

“I can´t promise any of that,” he informs Bruce with a snort. “ _If_ Dick says yes, the wedding will be whatever he wants it to be. If he doesn´t want a big ceremony but instead just us in Bludhaven, or if he wants to have a big garden wedding with all the Justice League and the Team invited, we´ll do that. I´m up for whatever he wants or wishes.” And Conner honestly doesn’t mind. While he would rather not face an aisle full of people, he´ll do it if Dick wants. All _he_ wants and hopes is for Dick to say yes and for the rings to be exchanged.

Bruce stares at him, or rather, he keeps on glaring, and Conner holds his gaze, eyes hard and steely and determined. He really can´t and won´t promise Bruce any of what he asked unless Dick wants it.

His reaction, however, seems to be what Bruce expected, given that after a couple other minutes of glaring, his lips twitch.

“I suppose it is about time I formally accept you as a more than fitting partner for Dick,” he says. “And hence, a more than fitting husband.”

Conner has absolutely no idea how to react to that, so he decides to point out the obvious mistake yet again. “ _Maybe_ husband. I haven´t proposed, and Dick hasn’t agreed to anything.”

“What is this I hear? Husband? Proposal? Conner, is there something besides the twins that I´m not aware of?”

Both men turn at the sound of Martha´s voice, and they see her lean against the kitchen doorframe. She looks amused, and she´s got the same sparkles in her eyes that she had when she´d first seen Dick yesterday.

Conner speaks before Bruce can. “Maybe. I want to ask him. I haven´t yet, and he hasn’t said yes.”

Martha nearly skips all the way to her son. She presses her hands against his chest and stares up at him, a big smile on her face.

“Have you thought about how you´re going to do it? What does Dick like? What do you think he´d like?” she asks.

Conner´s heart jumps to his throat. He glances at Bruce out of the corner of his eye. The older man is up-ending his cup of coffee and getting to his feet.

“I will leave him in your care, Martha,” he says. “I trust you can help him figure something decent out.” And with that he leaves, and Conner… Conner sort of feels betrayed.

“Well?” his mother prompts.

Conner swallows, readies himself for what´s about to come.

“I could do with some ideas,” he says.

Martha is pulling a notepad and a pen and several photo albums from hidden drawers faster than Conner can draw his next breath.

* * *

Dick wakes to a soft pain at the small of his back. It´s not the first time it happens. In fact, it has been an almost recurring thing for the past month or so. It usually happens in the morning or in the afternoon when he is tired. Dr. North had told him that the pain could either be pure tiredness – at any point during the day – but that pain in the morning could possibly mean contractions. Dick had asked if those contractions meant he was going into labor. Dr. North had explained him more than once that no, until the contractions became continuous, and the pain – if there was any – would be on his abdomen. He had also given Dick another list with the differences between the Braxton Hicks contractions and true labor, and Dick had memorized most of them.

Dick doesn’t feel pain on his abdomen that morning, only on his back, and he goes over the list in his mind before deciding it´s probably another case of Braxton Hicks. He groans softly, opening his eyes and sighing when he realizes Conner is already out of bed. He rubs his belly, yawns.

“Morning, little ones,” he mumbles. “How are we doing today?”

He rolls onto his back, hoping that will ease the slight pain, and he keeps rubbing at his belly, patting gently when he feels them kick and laughing.

“Good to know you guys are more energetic than me,” he says, and shuts his eyes again, talks to his babies a while longer before deciding he really needs to get up.

“All right, shower time,” he announces, and gets to his feet, makes a face when pain shoots up his back and he feels his abdomen contract. He goes over his mental medical list again, decides to wait a bit more before deciding whether this pain is not just Braxton Hicks.

He gets into the shower, and the warm water somewhat soothes his back and eases tension out of his shoulders. The pain seems to have diminished by the time he gets out, and he dries himself off, slides on a fresh pair of maternity – or was it paternity? – jeans and one of Conner´s oldest flannel shirts. It smells like him and it´s warm and loose enough to cover him decently.

His stomach growls, and he feels his babies move more than usual. “I get it, I get it, we´re hungry,” Dick tells them with a smile as he leaves the room and heads for the kitchen. “Let me see what I can find. I don´t think anyone is awake…” he stops talking when he gets to the kitchen and he finds Conner and Martha bent over the breakfast bar, looking at what appear to be books and with her writing something down in a notepad.

Dick pauses. Conner´s head snaps up and his eyes widen in surprise. Conner usually hears him approach, whether it´s his footsteps or his heartbeat or lately, the babies´ heartbeats. It doesn’t look like Conner heard him come this time, though.

Dick bounces on the balls of his feet. He tries to sneak a peek at what they´re looking at. “Cook books?” he tries.

Conner snaps the two books close with a sharp sound… oh wait, they´re albums. Family photo albums.

Dick feels a smirk forming. “What? Do your parents have embarrassing pictures of your… well, I guess I could call your early years your childhood, kind of? Do they have pictures? Can I see?”

Conner and Martha exchange glances. She shakes her head and laughs before putting the albums away. Conner´s cheek turn a light shade of pink, but he doesn’t say anything. Instead, he walks over to Dick and kneels just a moment to press his lips against Dick´s belly and press his ear against it. He straightens after giving a sharp nod and kisses Dick good morning.

“Everything okay?” Dick asks.

Conner nods. “Steadier heartbeats than ever. Did you sleep well?”

“Much better than the past two weeks… I really missed you on a physical level as well, you know.” The pain at the small of his back has returned, but he finds no reason to actually say that.

The pink tone stains Conner´s cheeks again. He clears his throat, wraps an arm around his shoulders before the blush goes any higher. “Are you hungry?”

“A bit.” He looks over at Martha, and his shy demeanor takes both Martha and Conner by surprise. “Uhm. Sorry to be a bother, but… do you have some cereal I could eat?”

Conner groans. Martha looks appalled. “Cereal?” she cries out. “You think I´m going to allow you to eat cereal while you´re here?”

“Well, I can´t cook and I don´t want to bother…”

She waves her hands in the air, dismissing his words and beckons Conner over. Conner goes, and when she hands him Jon´s blue plain apron, Conner puts it on without even blinking.

“Pancakes?” Conner says.

Martha hands him a spatula. “Chocolate chip pancakes with the special blended syrup. Make your mother proud.”

Dick bursts out laughing. “He makes you proud every day,” he points out.

Martha shushes him despite her twinkling eyes. “We´ll have a nice enough breakfast ready in no time.”

“Can I help, at least?”

“No,” Conner and Martha say at the same time, albeit for different reasons, with different tones.

Dick raises his hands up in surrender, sticks his tongue out at Conner, who only frowns back at him.

“No,” Conner repeats.

“Fine, fine,” Dick mutters, rolls his eyes and hops onto one of the stools with difficulty. It isn´t the best choice, as pain travels up his spine again. He takes a deep breath and tries to think past the pain, focuses on annoying Conner with questions and stealing chocolate chips until breakfast is served.

The pain is still there by the time breakfast ends and Martha is talking to everyone about the little party that will start in only a few hours. Dick is trying to listen, he really is, but he´s feeling his abdomen contract and his back throb. He leans back in his chair and takes deep and calming breaths. Breathe, he has to breath and maybe if he shifts position or stands up the pain will…

“What´s wrong?”

He opens his eyes without even realizing he´d closed them and finds Conner´s face hovering too close to his own, his cheeks cupped in his mate´s hands.

“Hmm?” he mumbles.

“Are you in pain? You´re pale.”

“Oh? Oh. No, I´m fine.”

“No, you´re not.” Conner digs his teeth into his bottom lip. “Are you in pain?”

“Not really.”

He watches someone shift out of the corner of his eyes, and Dick points in that direction. “Don’t x-ray me, Clark, I´m okay.”

The figure slumps. Conner frowns. “Dick…”

Dick stretches his neck to kiss the tip of Conner´s nose. “I really am okay, Conner. The doctor told me about contractions that don´t necessarily mean much.”

“Contractions?” Conner sounds alarmed. “Are you going into labor?”

Dick feels the energy in the room shift, and he rolls his eyes, pushes Conner away with a gentle movement and gets to his feet. “No,” he says, addressing the other four people on the room, especially Bruce, who looks ready to vault over the table and drag him to a hospital. “I am not going into labor. It´s still two weeks early. I´m in pain, but I am all right.” He looks at Martha, tilts his head to one side. “I´ll be allowed to help with the decorations, right?”

He does end up helping with the decorations. What´s more: he does end up being left alone after breakfast. Dick isn’t sure if it´s because the Kents are afraid he´ll snap like Bruce usually does or because they trust him not to screw up his own pregnancy. He hopes for the latter because Dick does trust himself to know whether his babies are coming or not. He also trusts himself to know whether he´s experiencing false labor instead of true labor. For now, he believes it´s false.

However, as the morning goes on and he ends up climbing the tiny safe ladder Martha handed him to hang up a garland decorated with baby-related stuff, he begins to think it´s more than just pain and tiredness and false contractions.

He climbs down from the ladder without being able to hang up the second end. He wraps his fingers around one of the bars and holds onto it until his arm shakes. He closes his eyes and rubs at his belly, tries to think past the quick contractions that have gotten worse in the past hour. He´d been hurting by breakfast, but right after that he´d needed to pee even more frequently than usual and now…

He let out a moan and leaned against the closest column, let out a deep sigh. It hurt, it hurt and the feeling was simply not going away.

He… might actually be going into labor.

“Crap,” he hisses when a particularly hard one hits, strong enough to jerk his body to one side. Ok, that´s it.

He sucks in as much air as he can before deciding to walk back to the main farmhouse and tell Conner he´s pretty sure the babies will arrive soon. A part of him panics. It´s still two weeks before their delivery date. Two weeks. Half a month. Does that mean that something´s wrong?

… Had he put his babies at risk by not saying anything sooner?

Dick almost tastes bile at the back of his throat at the sheer thought, and he´s moving faster, muttering something he doesn’t even understand and feeling his body contract more than relax. He makes it to the front of the house, climbs the first stair.

He feels something wet slide down his legs before he can even get on the second stair.

“Uh-oh,” he hears himself say, followed by a yell. “Conner!”

Conner is out the door in a flash, eyes wild and flickering everywhere. They settle on Dick, and Conner tenses.

“Wh…?” he starts, the notices the stains on Dick´s jeans. He pales.

Dick manages a small and embarrassed smile. “It… It looks like my water just broke.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It´s time for the babies to arrive and there is no going back. Conner freaks out and almost tears out his hair. Dick is in pain. Fortunately, the Kents, Bruce and a very nice doctor are there to help them through it all. 
> 
> Also, Bruce is the worst keeper of secrets of the entire world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is finally done! And before anyone reads this mess, just a lil disclaimer(?). 
> 
> I have never been pregnant, I have never given birth. I don´t work in any medical field. I don´t even watch the Discovery Channel´s shows about maternity or hospitals overall because I am squeamish. So, everything here is based on what I researched: articles I read on several sites, vids I watched and questions I asked the women around me. Will it be a 100% accurate and reliable and realistic? Certainly not, but I swear, I did and tried and gave it my best shot
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy XD

Conner hasn’t really lost control in a while. Years, really. Losing control means his behavior back when he used the shields Luthor had given him or… any incident during his earliest days out of the pod, if he were honest with himself. It´s been a long while since those days. Conner likes to think he has a better grip on his emotions nowadays.

He starts doubting all of that as he screams at Clark.

“Do it!”

“That´s not a good idea.”

“I don’t care, _do it_!”

“Conner…”

“You can fly! I can´t!”

“That´s not the issue here.”

“Yes, it is. Take Dick back to Bludhaven. Now!”

Clark doesn’t look upset. He just looks pained and alarmed. He glances at Dick, who´s currently sitting down in one of the rocking chairs with a paranoid Martha and Jon at his side.

“Stop wasting time and take Dick back home!” Conner growls. He doesn’t realize he´s clawing at his hair until Bruce approaches the two of them and yanks his hands down.

“Stop screaming at Clark,” Bruce says, voice sharp enough to cut air. It´s not Bruce talking anymore, it´s Batman. “And stop pulling your hair out. Dick needs you to act calm now. Your children need calmness and a cool head. Breathe and stop yelling. Did you hear what I say? Dick needs you right now.”

Conner bares his teeth at him, hands fisting at his side. He feels ready to yell some more and hit someone, and for a split second he thinks Bruce is in the perfect position right now to take the hit.

He sags as soon as the thought hits him, and he shuts his eyes, presses his palms against his eyes. He lets out a last and wordless scream taking a deep breath. He lets it out, repeats the process. He counts to twenty before lowering his hands and staring at Bruce. “Okay,” he says. “I… I´m here. I´m calm.”

Bruce nods. “Good. Getting Dick back to Bludhaven, or Gotham for that matter, is out of the question. Dick is going into labor, Conner, there´s no time, and even if there was, we have no idea what would happen if Clark flies him home.”

Conner bites back the fact that Dr. North is supposed to deliver the twins. They had the hospital ready, they had the doctor ready, they had _everything_ ready back home.

But they´re not in Bludhaven. They need a plan B. Dick usually makes those, but Dick is busy right now.

Conner is not going to disappoint him.

He digs into his jeans and pulls out his cell phone, swallows hard and turns to Clark. “I´m sorry I yelled.”

Clark shakes his head. “Understandable. I´d probably act the same way.”

Conner sees Bruce tense, and his hands rise to his own stomach, his fingers twitch, but Conner can´t think about that right now.

“Get the truck,” he says, and Clark nods before jogging into the house to grab the keys. Conner turns to Bruce as he taps Dr. North´s number and lifts the phone to his ear.

“Get Dick into the car when Clark brings the truck around. Ma goes in the front too.” He barely has time to register Bruce´s utter disbelief at his nerve of _ordering_ him to do something, but then Dr. North picks up, and Conner is off rambling and dashing into the house to grab the bag he and Dick had had ready for at least the past month. He thanked his lucky stars he´d at least been smart enough to bring that with him.

He starts firing questions at the doctor a mile a minute, worrying about the babies coming two weeks earlier. What risks does this represent? Does he have a friend in Kansas that could deliver the babies? Does he know the hospitals in the area? Is there one he would recommend? What can they do on their way to the hospital to help Dick?

Dr. North answers most of them and stays calm enough that Conner is somewhat reassured. He does give them the name of a hospital and a doctor that´s friends with both him and Dr. Thompkins, and Conner is still talking on the phone by the time Clark horns at him. He´s taking the keys from Clark and sliding into the driver´s seat before Dr. North finishes speaking. Soon enough, he´s hung up and alternating his attention between Dick and the road.

“How are you?” he asks, and he doesn’t think he´s ever sounded so frantic before.

Dick doesn’t answer. All Conner can hear is his agitated breathing, his soft grunts of pain, and he sees him twist in the seat, tense up, relax for a split second before tensing again.

“Dick?” Conner asks.

Dick jerks in his seat. Martha´s hands are there to steady him and for him to grab at.

“Dick?” Conner tries for a third time.

“Fine,” Dick grits out. He sounds annoyed, in pain, and by no means fine. He whimpers, shivers. “All right… I give up. This hurts…like hell.” He hisses with the last word and closes his eyes. He´s sweating, and heavily.

“Breathe,” Martha says. “Come on, Dick, breathe. In, out, one, two. Look at me. Dick? Look at me.”

Dick jerks in his seat again, and his hand tightens around Martha´s. Conner catches her wince, but she doesn’t say anything, only wipes Dick´s hair away from his face.

“I know where we should take him,” Martha says, and it takes a second for Conner to realize he was talking to him. “But you were talking to your doctor, right? What did he suggest?”

“Yeah, what did North say?” Dick whispers, then his other hand shoots out and he grips Conner´s arm. “What about them coming two weeks early? Clark didn’t want to hear their heartbeat but… Conner, I need to know they´re okay.” His voice keeps climbing higher as he speaks, his fingers dig into Conner´s arm.

“Breathe, Dick,” Conner echoes. “North said not to worry. It´s not that uncommon for babies to arrive a couple of weeks early. He said he talked to you about this in your last appointment?”

Dick groans in protest. “Can´t remember,” he heaves. “Conner, please… please, listen to them. Are they okay? I need to know. Please.”

Conner swallows hard and tries to drown out every single noise except the sound of their twins´ heartbeats. He catches on to it easy enough, and the rhythm is strong and continuous, the same as always.

Dick´s nails dig deeper into his arm, and Conner blinks, snaps out of it and focuses back on the road.

“They´re fine,” he says. “Their heartbeat is the same as always. They´re all right, Dick.”

Dick sags as soon as Conner says that, and he seems to relax for barely a second before the contractions hit him hard again.

Conner grits his teeth and goes back to focusing on his driving. The hospital, they need to get to the hospital.

“Did the doctor give you a suggestion of where to go or are we still sticking with what I say?” Martha asks again, and Conner realizes he hasn’t shared with Dick and his mom what North said.

Conner nearly parrots back what the doctor said, the name of the hospital where his friend works and the fact that North would call ahead so that doctor would deliver their babies, or at least a doctor this friend trusted. Dick manages a nod, then curses loud and passionate about how much it hurts.

Conner digs his foot a bit more into the accelerator.

* * *

Dick likes to think of himself as someone who can tolerate pain rather well. He likes to think his time as Robin and Nightwing has taught him to endure the kicks and punches and magical zaps that come with the job. Most of the time, he thinks he´s not the whiny type or someone who bends over for the pain to overtake him.

Contractions, however, are an entirely different kind of pain, and he feels utterly weak in the face of it. Not to mention that despite Conner telling him his babies are okay, Dick can´t stop thinking that maybe it hurts so much because he did something wrong, and that maybe there´s something wrong because he didn’t say anything sooner.

“Should I… should I have come to the hospital sooner?” he gasps, and gives Martha a panicked look. “Martha… Martha, what if hurt them by not paying attention to the contractions before? What if… what if because I delayed this something happened?”

Martha shakes her head and taps his cheek with her free hand. “No, Dick. You didn’t do anything wrong. You didn’t harm the babies.”

“But the pains started early this morning and…”

“Yes, that´s normal, Dick. There is no time limit as to when labor starts or when it ends. You know your body, you know your babies. You told us when your water broke. You didn’t hurt them, Dick. They will be okay. You will be okay, and your babies will be here soon. Breathe, just keep breathing.”

Dick swallows, but he nods. He does his best not to whimper every time the pain goes from his back to his abdomen in a way he can only describe as being worse than being hit. His grip on Martha´s hand and Conner´s arm must be painful, but he can´t let go. He´s trying too hard not to squirm or ask panicked questions anymore.

He feels dizzy by the time they arrive at the hospital. His teeth dig into his lip hard enough that he´s pretty sure he´ll start bleeding soon. He manages to get out of the car on his own, but two steps forward and his legs give out.

Conner is there to catch him, and Dick lets him help him as they make their way inside. They´re close this way, and Dick can bury his face in his mate´s neck, inhale his scent deeply out of habit. It ends up comforting him and easing him a bit. Why hadn’t he thought about doing this before? He has no idea.

Nurses surround them as soon as they walk into the emergency room. Dick shuts his eyes and lets Conner do the talking. He hears Conner mention Dr. North, and then the nurses are trying to pry him off Conner to get him into a wheelchair. Dick fights at first, he gets the feeling that if Conner isn´t close to help him calm down with his scent, he´s going to lose it.

“Get in the chair,” Conner says in a whisper, almost as if he knows what Dick is thinking. “I´m here. Ma´s here. We´ll follow you as long as we can. If I´m allowed inside the operating room I´ll be inside, okay?”

The words soothe Dick, and he gets a last whiff of Conner and lets the nurses pull him away. He sits on the wheelchair one of them brought answers the questions he´s being asked as they start wheeling him down the hall.

Dick goes back to squirming with pain, but he manages not to bawl. He answers the questions and keeps an eye on Conner and Martha as they trail behind the flurry of nurses. Knowing they´re right there helps Dick breathe, but it doesn’t stop the pain and contractions from happening. Gosh, it hurts. Are his babies really okay? The pain, is it always like this? How can Martha be sure he doesn’t hurt so much because _they_ hurt too?

He gulps.

“It´s okay to scream,” a nurse tells him as they reach the end of the hall. She gives him a soft and reassuring smile. “Male omegas usually scream way louder and a lot more than female omegas because males tend to feel the pain more intensely.”

Dick is pretty sure he pales at that. He tries to ask a question, but his voice seems to be gone. She seems to mistake it for him trying to hold back a scream.

“It´s okay,” she says, rubbing his shoulder. “Let it out. We know how much it hurts. No need to hold back.”

Dick´s eyes widen, but all he does is bite his lip.

Then the doctor arrives, Dick doesn´t see her, barely hears the nurses announce her arrival, and then he hears the doctor talk to Conner. He can´t make out the words, can´t really focus on anything beside the pain and the little voice in the back of his head that is still screaming at him about the wellbeing of his children.

“Richard?”

Dick raises his face when a woman speaks, and he finds the doctor smiling at him, warm and calm. “Richard, I´m Dr. Daniels, an old friend of Dr. North. We´re going to take care of you and your babies here just like he would. Please try to stay calm. The babies will be fine and you will be fine too. We´ll get you out of your clothes and into the operating room soon enough. Is that okay?”

Dick finds himself nodding, and the doctor pulls back. “Breathe, stay calm,” she reminds him, and there´s something in her eyes that brings Dick to attention the way Bruce´s glares do. he finds himself gasping, straightening as best as he can. He nods. He will do this. He needs to stay calm for his babies´ sake.

He can do this. He can do this.

* * *

Conner is held back after Dick is taken to the operating room. He bites back a grunt of protest when a nurse stops him from following Dick.

“Why?” he demands, incredibly frustrated. Ma places a hand on his arm, and he tries not to shake it away.

“We need you to fill up some paperwork,” the nurse informs him.

“Can´t I do that later? Why can´t I just go with Dick? Dr. North told us back home that I would be allowed inside the room as the babies were delivered,” he grumbles.

“And you will be, sir,” the nurse says. “But you need to put scrubs on before entering the room, you can´t just follow. Also, it is better if you wait out here for a few minutes.”

“ _Why?_ ”

“You need to calm down as well, Conner,” Ma says, squeezing his arm. “You can´t go in there all wild-eyed and with your scent and energy thrown all over the place. It´s not good for you, for Dick or for anyone in that room.”

The nurse nods, goes to get a clipboard and gives Conner a sympathetic glance. “She is correct. Please don´t worry, Mr. …?”

“Kent. Conner Kent.”

“Mr. Kent. Let´s calm you down and get paperwork done, then I´ll take you inside.”

Conner wants to protest. He wants to scream and throw the reception desk against the wall. The thought of Dick and their children is the only thing that stops him, and he nods, takes the clipboard.

He´s finally allowed inside some fifteen minutes later, once he´s put in scrubs and given a talk about what he´s allowed to and what he mustn’t do inside the room. Conner nods, adjusts his face mask and walks through the doors the nurse holds open for him.

There is some conversation going on when he enters. There are many people in scrubs around the room, and he sees a small blue curtain separating… Dick´s lower half of his body from his upper half. He doesn´t see nor smell blood yet, but the doctor is touching Dick´s belly and asking for a tool.

He would have stayed and watched the process star from there, but the nurse urges him forward, and he stumbles, walks towards the head of the bed.

Dick tilts his head back when he spots Conner and smiles, holds out a hand. He´s sweating, but he looks better.

Conner smiles. He runs his free hand over Dick´s sweaty hair and leans down. “Hey, how are you doing?”

“Better. They gave me anesthesia. The doc did the last test a few minutes ago. Have they started already?”

“Not yet, but it looks like they´re about to. The pain is gone, then?”

“Yeah. A nurse told me that I´ll only feel things like tugging and pushing.”

“Just like Dr. North said?”

“Just like he said.” Dick pauses, then takes a deep breath. He licks his lips. “Can you… can you get in a bit closer? I…”

Conner doesn’t let him finish. He positions himself at the head of the bed and leans forward until his face hovers above Dick´s. He reaches for one of Dick´s hands where it´s spread out on the odd-shaped table, and he entwines their fingers and presses their foreheads together.

“I´ve got you,” he says.

Dick´s breath whooshes out, and he relaxes against the bed. “I know you do,” he breathes, then closes his eyes, smiles. “They´re finally here, Conner. Can you believe it? They´re finally here.”

“You made it. The three of you,” Conner says with a chuckle.

“It sure was an interesting ride, wasn’t it? I mean, we learned so much, and we did so much stuff, we talked about clothes and where to put the nursery and _names_ …” Dick´s eyes fly open, as does his mouth. “Conner… _We never talked about names!_ ”

Conner doesn’t know if he should laugh at that, but he does, stops only when one of Dick groans. “Hey! I´m serious!”

“I thought the names were something parents picked after the babies were born?”

“Of course not! I mean… I mean, I guess some parents do but others decide the names when they learn the sex of their babies.”

“But we wanted that to be a surprise,” Conner points out.

“Yeah, but we should have…”

“Dick? Don’t stress yourself out over that. Let´s focus on getting our babies here, holding them, knowing they are alive and healthy, and then we can talk about names, all right?”

Dick opens his mouth to reply, but then he freezes and looks down at his own body, a curious expression on his face. “I feel some pulling. Are they… are the here already? So quickly?”

Conner raises his head. He can´t see above the curtain, so he tries to tilt his head and steal a side glance. “I don’t… I don’t know,” he admits.

“Not yet,” Dr. Daniels calls out cheerfully. “We´ve just started cutting. It´ll be a bit longer until your twins are here. Are you both doing okay over there? Conversation about names aside?”

Dick blushes. Conner snorts. “Yeah,” he calls. “We´re… we´re fine.”

“Good. Now stay with me both of you, we´ll guide you through the process as best as we can.”

Dick´s fingers tighten around Conner´s, and he closes his eyes again.

“We´re fine?” he asks.

“Yes,” Conner promises. “We are.”

* * *

Minute after minute ticks by. Dick can hear the doctor and the nurses talking. From what Dr. Daniels said before, he knows she´s walking them through the process. He also knows Conner is trying his best to give decently interested answers. However, for the life of him, Dick can´t focus on the words themselves. He´s too busy focusing on every tug, every pull, every small sound, whether it´s the tools, what sounds like plastic, clothing, flesh. None of those are the sounds he´s looking forward to hearing.

They ran some tests. He knows he didn’t screw up and that his babies are healthy. Still, a part of him is afraid, and a part of him won´t believe any of that until he hears them.

He doesn’t think he´s ever been more excited and nervous in his life.

A soft caress against his cheek makes him blink, and he stares up at Conner, blinks again.

“Are you still here with us?” Conner asks, and he looks worried.

Dick gives him a smile. “I am,” he assures him. “I´m just…” He swallows, tries not to do it, but in the end he does let out a chuckle.

“I want to see them already,” he admits. “I want to hear them. I want to know they´re fine, and here with us, and I want to hold them and…”

“Okay, okay, they´re coming. The babies are coming.”

Conner´s head snaps up. Dick´s mouth drops once again.

“What?”

“The babies are coming,” Dr. Daniels repeats, and she speaks to the nurses. There´s the rustling of tools, hushed voices, Conner leaning back and tilting his head to get a look. Dick feels more tugging, a lot more, and he stares up at Conner.

“Are they really coming?” he asks.

Conner stays quiet at first. Then he glances down at him. Dick can count on one hand the time he has seen that expression on Conner´s face.

The only description that comes to mind is the face of a child on Christmas morning.

Dick´s heartbeat speeds up. His eyes widen, and he forces his body not to move. He wants to look, he really wants to look. The fact that he can´t and he´s not supposed to just sits wrong with him.

“What do you see?” he finally decides to ask. “Conner? Tell me. What´s it look like?”

Conner´s gaze seems fixated on a point on the side of the curtain. His eyes are shining, he is smiling so hard it must hurt at least a little bit.

“I see the head,” he tells Dick, and leans forward, as if trying to see a bit farther. “I can see the head. The baby is still inside… something. The doctor… she´s pulling the baby out. She´s…”

There´s a wet pop, followed by the sound of a liquid hitting plastic. Gasps come next, and Dick watches Conner´s eyes shift from worry to amazement to curiosity and back to amazement.

“… The baby´s out,” Conner says.

Dick´s hand is shaking from how hard he´s holding on to Conner´s. He feels a lump in his throat, can feel the blood pulsing to his head. One of the babies is out. One of them is already out, but Dick doesn´t hear…

The first shrill scream is long and scared and almost brings Dick to tears.

“And our first baby is a boy,” Dr. Daniel says. “Welcome to Kansas, little one!”

There´s rustling, nurses letting out soft laughs and a voice asking for scissors and blankets. The baby´s screams are loud and steady, interrupted only by soft suction sounds.

Dick´s heart threatens to burst out of his chest. He feels his eyes stinging already, feels his hand and Conner´s shake harder than before. He tries to move his head and get a look of something, but he can´t, especially not after Dr. Daniels speaks again and he feels more tugging.

“Here comes the second baby,” she announces.

Dick sucks in a deep breath and looks up at Conner, who seems to be torn on where to look.

“They´re cleaning our boy,” he tells Dick, looking off to one side. “And… and our other baby. The doctor has them. I can see their arm. It´s so small. Oh, there´s their other arm. Dick, the baby…” Conner gasps, and his eyes widen. There are more wet sounds, more liquid against plastic, and Dick feels one final pull, just one.

“And it´s another boy! Congratulations!” Dr. Daniels calls a second before a second tiny voice joins the other in an almost synchronized crying.

Conner makes a choked sound. Dick lets out a laugh that ends in a sob, and before he knows it the tears are sliding down his cheek and the soft laughter is taking over. His laughter seems to affect Conner, and it´s not long until they are both letting out high and free-spirited laughs and Dick´s tears seem like they´ll never stop.

“Dad? Dad that is not on the table?” a nurse calls out, sounding amused. “We still have to give the umbilical cords the last cut. Would you like to do it?”

Conner´s laughter stops at once, and Dick blinks past his tears in time to see him duck his head almost shyly.

“Go,” Dick breathes, voice raspy. “Do the honors. Say hi to our babies. Go look at our boys…. Conner. Go, do it.”

Conner hesitates for a split second before he pulls his hand away from Dick´s and heads over to where the crying is coming from. He can see a bit from his spot, and his heart seizes yet again as he sees Conner cut the cords. He can see them now. He sees pink and wrinkly skin. He seems the tiniest arms and legs flailing, little fingers and toes curling as the nurses clean them.

Their babies. His babies. His beautiful children. They´re alive, they´re healthy, they´re _right there_.

Whelmed doesn’t cover it, and Dick almost laughs again at his own silly thought.

“All right, Dick,” Dr. Daniels says. “We´ll start sewing you up right now. How are you feeling? Still no pain?”

Dick only manages to shake his head. He assumes she sees it, because the next thing she says is for a nurse to get the needle and to start the cleanup.

Conner comes closer the bed a few minutes later. He´s carrying one baby on each arm, and he still hasn’t lost that childish expression of wonder.

“Nurse said they have to be taken to the newborns nursery for a little while,” Conner says. “But she said you can see and hold them first, then they´ll put bracelets on the four of us and I´ll go with the nurse and stay with them.”

Dick glances at the wiggling bundles of blankets in Conner´s arms. They´re not crying anymore, but he hears sniffles, and fidgeting, and he wants to hear them cry again.

“Show me,” he says.

Conner places one baby on top of his chest first, then the other. His hands hover over them, ready in case anything happens.

The babies shift, sniffle. They settle against Dick´s chest, and Dick manages to hold it together for all of five seconds. The moment his boys reach out for each other as they relax against his chest, the waterworks start again, and they don´t stop until long after Conner and the babies leave the room.

* * *

Clark, Bruce and Pa are there already when Conner go gets Ma from the waiting room. They all spring to their feet as soon as they see Conner, and he comes to an abrupt halt.

There´s silence for a few seconds, a tense and anxious silence. Finally, Bruce is the one that that speaks. “Well?”

More silence. Ma and Pa grip each other’s hands. Clark is tapping his foot against the ground. Conner would make a joke of some sort if he could.

“Everything turned out perfectly,” he says instead- “Dick is all right, they´re sewing him up right now. About the babies…” He makes a sweeping motion and steps to the side. Dick´s theatrics are rubbing off on him. “Do you want to meet our baby boys?”

Had running not been prohibited inside the hospital, Conner is sure all his family and Bruce would have run down the hall.

Ma starts crying the second Conner points out the cribs inside the nursery that hold her new grandsons. They can see them well enough through the window, but Ma steps in closer and presses her fingertips against the window.

“Oh my God,” she breathes. “Oh my God. Conner, you and Dick are fathers now. You´ve just become dads!”

Jon steps forward with an incredulous expression and puts an arm around his wife. Martha quickly hugs him and drowns out her sobs against his shoulder. Conner is about to step forward and hug her when an arm slides around his shoulder, and he´s suddenly being spun around, Clark´s very soft laughter filling the air.

“Congratulations,” Clark says. “Conner… I´m so happy for you guys. I mean, I was happy for you the moment you told us but this is just… wow. You have two sons now. You and Dick are parents and… and… congratulations!”

Conner manages a grunt, then Bruce speaks. “Clark, put him down before someone notices you´re holding up a man nearly your size with ease. You´re Clark Kent here more than ever, remember?”

Clark lets out a slight snort, but he puts Conner down and steps forward to look at the twins some more with their parents. Conner shifts his weight from one foot to the other, then feels a hand squeeze his shoulder. When he turns, he finds Bruce looking at him, a smile playing along his lips.

“Congratulations,” he says. “I… I am very glad Dick and the babies are all right and finally here. I am… happy for the both of you. Based on what we talked this morning, I expect you to be the best partner to Dick and father to your children that you can be?”

Conner frowns. “Of course,” he replies, and his tone clearly implies that nothing less is to be expected.

Bruce nods, hesitates, then squeezes his shoulder again. “Good,” he approves, and goes to stand next to Clark.

Conner tries not to roll his eyes. He lets the four of them whisper and gush and fawn over the babies a few more minutes. He ushers them back to the waiting room when a nurse comes to inform him that Dick is already in the recovery room and that Conner can go inside with the babies if he wants to.

“No more than one person?” Martha asks, and the nurse shakes her head.

“Not for now. In about an hour you may go in, but for now, just Mr. Grayson´s mate and children.”

Conner takes the babies, with the help of the nurse, from the nursery and make their way down the hall and into the room where they´ve taken Dick.

Dick turns his head as soon as the door opens, but he doesn’t raise his head from the pillow. He gives Conner a smile as soon as their eyes meet and raises the hand not taped to an IV in greeting.

“Hello again, Mr. Grayson,” the nurse says. “Mr. Kent and your sons are here. Do you feel good enough to chat and hold them for a while?”

“Damn yes,” Dick replies, then lets out a snort when the nurse raises an eyebrow. “Sorry. I´m just… I want to actually hold them. And see them. Conner, get closer already for heaven´s sake.”

Conner rolls his eyes. He approaches the bed and glances down at the twin he´s carrying. He kisses the tiny forehead under the hat before gently placing him on top of Dick´s chest.

Dick´s breathe runs out right away, and Conner sees his eyes light up. When the nurse places the second baby on top of him, Conner sees his lips curve into the softest smile Conner has ever seen. His arms move, and Dick is now hugging his sons, his nose pressed between their small heads. His fingers move up and down their clothed backs very gently, very slowly, and the twins seem to know exactly who´s touching them, if their wiggles are any indication. One of the twins spreads his arm out, reaching for something. The other twin snuggles against Dick, then gurgles, and his brother follows. After a few more seconds, they settle against him, and Dick leans his head back to look at them.

“They are so beautiful,” he whispers. “They´re… they´re perfect. They´re so adorable, and small, and soft and… perfect,” he repeats.

The nurse and Conner exchange glances. She smiles.

“Mr. Kent told us you didn’t have names chosen yet. I´ll leave you two for now and see if you can figure it out. You know where the button is to call us, right?”

Dick nods, then tears his gaze away from his babies to look at the nurse. “Have they been fed already?”

“They have, but we can bring in some more bottles in case they get hungry again soon.”

“I think I´d like that. Since… since I don´t have milk… and what you gave them… is it good enough?” Dr. North had explained to Dick how male omegas didn’t usually produce breast milk until about two or three weeks after the babies were born.

_“Nothing you need to fuss over,” North had said. “It´s normal with male omegas. Your bodies are able to conceive and give birth to children, but you are still mostly male, which delays some of the processes. There are many formulas made especially for children born to male omegas. They are more than fitting, and it nourishes the babies as well as the breast milk._

And it isn’t like Dick didn’t trust the hospital or what they gave to his babies, but he wants to make sure his sons are given being the best formula, the one they need.

“Your boys have been given the best we can provide,” the nurse assures him with a smile. “I believe Dr. Daniels also discussed with Dr. North about what you had talked and agreed on.”

Dick nods, smiles back. “Thank you,” he says.

She bows her head and heads for the door, murmuring something about getting the bottles as soon as possible. The door shuts softly behind her, and as soon as they are alone, Dick raises a hand and wraps his fingers around Conner´s wrist.

“I would like a ‘look at our beautiful babies’ kiss please,” Dick says.

Conner bursts out laughing. It startles the babies, but before they can even start fussing Conner leans down and kisses their tiny cheeks, the raises his head to meet Dick´s lips. The kiss is slow, and deep, and it lasts until Dick is pulling away, gasping for breath.

Conner rubs their noses together, then looks at the twins. His fingers graze their chubby cheeks.

“Look at our beautiful babies and my beautiful boyfriend,” he mumbles. Dick chuckles, pulls him down for another kiss. They keep it short, separating only when the nurse knocks on the door and comes inside with the bottles.

After she is gone, Conner lines up the bottles on the table and pulls a chair next to the bed. By the time he sits down, Dick has closed his eyes and has gone back to rubbing his hands down their babies´ backs.

“Are they supposed to be this calm?” he mumbles.

Conner shrugs one shoulder. “They cried longer than you think, and settled in after they were fed. I asked the nurses, and they said it was okay for them to just sleep for the next several hours.”

“They look like little angels. Asleep.”

“They _are_ little angels,” Conner says softly, smiling. “Angels we haven´t named.”

Dick turns curious eyes to Conner. “I jotted down some names and suggestions these past weeks, but they stayed home Do you have any suggestions?”

Conner shakes his head, pauses, the shakes his head again. “I had trouble picking my own name,” he points out. “M´gann had to help. I don´t think I´m the best person to pick out their names. There´s one thing, though, that I hope we can do?”

“Anything.”

“Can we give them Kryptonian names as well? Clark gave me one and…” Conner hesitates, shrugs. “I hope we can.”

“Of course,” Dick says right away, vehemently. “Of course we can. They are as Kryptonian as they are human… well, maybe not genetically, but you know what I mean. You´re more than free to choose their Kryptonian names, I´ll help if you want me to, or I won´t if you want to pick them on your own.”

“Thank you. What about you? Do you remember any of your suggestions? What would like to name them?”

Dick lets out a hum. He tilts his head back and stares at the ceiling. “I hadn´t narrowed it down much, but I do know I want them to have the same as alliteration yours.”

“So names with ‘c’s?”

“Yeah. Would you like that?”

Silence. Then, “I would love it.”

* * *

About half an hour later, Dick is sitting up on the bed and staring into the purest pairs of blue eyes when the door opens. He tears his gaze away from his babies and smiles at the people coming in.

“Hey,” he says. Martha and Clark come in first with Bruce and Jon trailing behind.

“Hey, Dick. How are you feeling?” Clark asks.

“Great. Numb, but great.”

“Conner said the surgery was quick and with no issues,” Jon says.

“It was. I´m grateful there wasn’t any problem.”

“Now we just have to focus on you recovering and the babies,” Conner says, then walks ahead of Martha and Clark and picks up one of the babies very carefully, then the other.

“Can I hold them?” Martha and Clark ask at the same time.

Everyone – except Bruce and Conner – burst into laughter, and the latter hands each of them a twin, mumbling to not let the blankets move around. Jon stays with them and starts cooing and talking to the babies, caressing the hairs peeking underneath the caps.

Dick gives a happy sigh, focuses on Bruce as he goes straight for the bed. He sits on the chair Conner had vacated and places his hand over Dick´s arm.

“You really doing okay, chum?” he asks, brow furrowed in genuine worry.

“I´m doing great. Still can´t feel my legs, but that´s normal. Are _you_ okay?”

“Why would you ask me that? I´m not the one that just gave birth.”

Dick raises both eyebrows. He glances at the Kents out of the corner of his eyes, then mouths his words. He knows Bruce knows how to read lips more than well.

_This is what you´ll go through when your baby is born, after all._

Bruce´s frown deepens.

Dick shrugs. _Just saying. And speaking of saying stuff, when will you tell them?_

Bruce is saved from answering that by Conner clearing his throat and approaching the bed as well.

“Dick?” he says. “Ma is already suggesting names. We better tell them now.”

Martha lets out a gasp. “I wasn’t…!”

“Yes you were,” Jon interrupts, sounding amused. “But it looks like they don´t need any suggestions. Have you picked their names?”

“Yes,” Conner says. He takes the babies back and stands next to the bed, looks at Dick expectantly.

Dick snorts, then reaches out to touch the baby on Conner´s left arm. “Martha, Jon, Clark and Bruce, we´d like you to meet the Kent-Grayson twins. Carter—” he moves his hand to the baby on Conner´s right arm, “—and Colin.”

“Kar-El and Kol-El, respectively,” Conner finishes.

The happiness on Clark´s face upon hearing the boys´ Kryptonian names is indescribable. The same goes for Bruce´s surprise. Martha and Jon just look proud.

Then Bruce is moving, getting up from the chair and stepping closer to Conner. His eyes flick down to the babies and stay there. He sighs.

“Welcome to the family, Carter and Colin,” he says, and in a gesture that absolutely shocks everyone in the room, he hugs Conner, babies and all.

Dick has to remind Conner to breathe and to be careful of the babies once it´s over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Almost done. Just an even fluffier and sillier epilogue left XD


	3. Epilogue

Dick and the twins are allowed to go home the next day. Conner and Dick and Bruce and decide to stay another three weeks in Kansas so Dick can heal and rest a bit before they fly back to Bludhaven. Clark flies to Metropolis and back every single morning. He´s been absent enough as it is at his job, after all. Conner, thanks to Bruce´s intervention, gets a couple more weeks off from the Daily Planet to stay and help Dick through the roughest part of his recovery. Not that Dick would be alone and in danger if Conner wasn’t there. Martha and Jon – especially Martha – mother-hen Dick and the twins the most they can.

Dick comments on it after the first two weeks have gone by.

“You´re spoiling us,” he says as he changes Colin´s diaper. He glances to where Martha is burping Carter on the other side of the improvised nursery, humming a jolly melody to him as she does so.

She glances at him and smiles, finishes patting Carter´s back before answering.

“I´m happy to help, for as long as I can. This brings back memories of when we found Clark, and I loved every single second of taking care of him. I´m loving taking care of these beautiful boys and having them here too.”

“Even with all the crying and the lack of sleep?”

“Even so,” Martha laughs.

Dick shakes his head, incredulous, and finishes with the diaper, throws the dirty one away and buttons up Colin´s onesie. He cleans his hands with a baby wipe before picking him up. Big and round blue eyes – matching Conner´s shade more than his – look back at him before Colin lets out a gurgle.

Dick laughs and hugs Colin tight to his chest. He glances at Carter, finds the baby not looking at anything in particular but frowning. His frown resembles Conner´s as well, and he has the same blue eyes as his brother. Everyone but Conner insists they look more like him as the days go by, what with the eyes and the frowns and the jet black hair that is straight instead of having a light wave to it. Conner says that they´ll change as they grow and they could end up looking more like Dick than him, and Dick agrees. It is possible. For now, however, they are like two drops of water, a drop of water that looks like Conner. Still, it is pretty easy to tell them apart, what with Carter preferring to close his eyes and ignore everybody while he takes his bottle while Colin likes to keep his eyes open and hold on to a finger as he´s fed.

“They´ll miss you when we go back to the Haven,” Dick says. “I will miss you even more. Conner and I would be way in over our heads if it weren’t for you and Jon.”

She waves her hand back and forth a few times. “It really is nothing. You have no idea how happy I am to be part of my grandchildren´s life since this early age. The fact that they were born here, that we got to see them and hold them the day there were born… Thank you for letting Jon and me have this, Dick.”

“I should be the one thanking you for everything. Honestly, Martha. Thank you so much for having us here and helping us. I thought we were prepared and that we´d have everything under control, but I was wrong. You´ve been a lifesaver.”

She waves her hand again, smiles at him.

Dick can´t help himself with what he says next. “And you know, about the twins being born here?”

“Yes?”

“I´ve seen nothing but sweet and loyal and hard-working boy scouts come out of here and of the Kent family. Carter and Colin have a more than amazing legacy.”

That throws Martha into a fit of giggles, and they are both laughing by the time Conner stumbles into the room with several bags hanging off his shoulders.

His eyes widen, and he glances at Martha, then at Dick, back at Martha. Then he shrugs.

“I got the diapers, and the wipes, and everything else we needed,” he informs. “Everything okay in here?”

Both Colin and Carter turn their heads when they hear Conner, and Colin lets out a small sound, moves in Dick´s arms. Carter begins sniffling.

“Oh, looks like someone missed their dad,” Dick says, and hands Colin over before he takes the smaller bags from Conner´s arms.

“I´ve got the rest. Remember, no carrying anything heavy,” Martha scolds. Conner holds out his arm, Martha takes the bags before giving Carter to him, and she and Dick unpack everything while Conner rocks the babies.

“Pa want us to come to the living room. He says a neighbor gave him a bottle of wine to congratulate him for… well, us. He wants us to have a little toast. He made cocoa for you, Dick, said you still owe him for it,” he informs.

Martha shakes her head. Dick bursts out laughing and heads towards the door.

“He´s never going to let go of that, is he?” he says amused.

Conner shifts the babies in his arms, balances them with ease and walks out behind Dick. “Doesn’t look that way.”

Bruce and Clark arrive at the house soon after Dick, Conner and Martha get to the living room. Jon doesn’t lose a single second in passing out wineglasses and handing Dick his cup of cocoa.

Dick takes it and mumbles a thank you, but he´s smiling, staring at Bruce, who´s now holding Carter and looking at his wineglass like it sprouted a second, monstrous head.

Conner slides into the seat next to him, wineglass already half full. He shifts Colin in his arm and looks at Dick out of the corner of his eye. They exchange smiles, turn to look at Martha at the same time. She salutes them with her own glass, then the three of them look at Clark, who is already taking a sip of his wine. He winks at them, and they all track´s Jon´s movements as he approaches Bruce and holds out the bottle.

Bruce´s hand twitches, his fingers tighten around the stem, and he looks down at the baby in his arms.

He sets the wineglass on the coffee table.

“Thank you, Jon, but I won´t be having any wine tonight,” he says, voice gruff.

Jon tilts his head. “I can pull something better from the cellar if you—”

“No, the quality of the alcohol is not the issue.”

“…Would you prefer some brandy? The last time you were here I think you—”

“No, that´s not necessary,” Bruce says, hesitates. They can all hear him swallow. “I appreciate your offer, I truly do, but I think I will have a cup of cocoa, like Dick.”

“Oh. Okay, that´s not a problem. Can I ask why, though?”

Again, Bruce swallows. He does his best not to make eye contact with anyone. Seconds tick by. Clark sips from his glass. Conner, Martha and Dick all wait.

“I won´t have any alcohol tonight,” Bruce begins, “or for the next year at least because…” He glances down at Carter again, lays his hand against the baby´s chest. He takes a deep breath.

“Because it would hurt the baby, and I don’t wish to do that,” he finishes.

Jon´s silence is filled with confusion. He blinks, opens his mouth to speak, but Bruce beats him to it.

“My baby… Clark´s baby. I…” Another pause. Another deep breath. “I´m… pregnant. Almost three months, by now.”

Jon nearly drops the bottle. Martha´s laugh fills the room, along with her claps. Conner and Dick hide their snickers against behind their glass and cup.

Clark takes another sip of his wine, but he´s grinning, almost humming with suppressed energy.

There´s a moment of silence, and all of a sudden Bruce is staring at Clark. His eyes narrow when the first chuckle escapes Clark. “ _You knew?_ ” he sounds utterly betrayed.

Clark moves in a blur. One second, he´s sitting on one of the couches. The next he´s kissing Bruce, and Carter is now on Dick´s arms.

Dick and Martha explode into a fit of laughter. Conner and Jon gape.

Clark pulls back with an even bigger smile. He blurs again, and now Bruce is holding his own cup of cocoa.

“To Conner and Dick, to the twins,” Clark says, raising his glass. “… And to us. To whatever and everything that lays ahead of us now.”

The wineglasses are lifted. Dick holds up his own cup. Colin lifts his own arm, hand balled into a tiny fist. Carter stares at his brother before doing the same.

“Cheers,” Clark says.

“Cheers,” and everyone´s voices echo around the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was certainly the hardest thing for me to write in this series, but I had fun, so I hope you had too. And while I feel like this wouldn´t be a bad place to end this series, I do want to add just one more thing. So, the next work will be the final one, and as you can probably guess, it´ll be all about proposals and engagements and weddings XD 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Such an original cliffhanger, right? Genius, I know XD
> 
> Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
